Consumer electronic (CE) devices are typically proprietary platforms. CE devices are generally resource limited user devices with limited memory and processing power. CE devices can be contrasted with devices endowed with sufficient resources for a range of functions that can be resource intensive, such as a personal. computer. A CE device, such as a mobile phone or Internet television, typically requires a significant investment to create and maintain. Additionally, a CE device may include security features, such as proprietary access information for CE device updates and other services from CE device creators or managers.
CE devices can utilize applications to make a device more useful. An application is software that performs a specific task for a user. This is in contrast to software, which integrates a device's capabilities, such as an operating system. Many applications on CE devices are natively implemented. The term “natively implemented” is typically used to describe an application that is specifically designed to run on a device platform, such as a device's operating system and machine firmware. A natively implemented application typically needs to be ported, or adapted, for each different device on which it is implemented.